Archivo:“Midnight Sparkle" - MLP Equestria Girls - Friendship Games BGM
Descripción “Midnight Sparkle" BGM from the movie "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks" based on the television show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." --Overall Comments-- And here we go for a third time! We once again visit the alternate dimension of Canterlot High to catch up with Sunset Shimmer and the hu-mane 6. This time, the school is preparing for the Friendship Games vs. rival Crystal Prep. However, a particular student from that school has their eye, and maybe their magic too! This movie had a lot to live up to after Rainbow Rocks, and I think it delivered on most fronts. The animation continues to improve (that final battle scene!), the plot concludes part of Sunset’s character arc, with her taking Twilight’s place from the first movie in the final confrontation, and the music and score is just as good as ever! Obviously, with this movie not focusing on a battle of the bands, there were less songs present in this movie than Rainbow Rocks. However, I feel we got a better variety of song types, from kicking marching band numbers, to grand contemporary character pieces, to a jaw-dropping Disney-esc villain song. While not as numerous, the song are as strong as ever. And with less music, the score got more chances to shine, with this movie having more tracks of score than Rainbow Rocks. From the fantastic Tron-like electronic motif for Sci-Twi, to the epic final battle, there’s plenty to listen to here in the BGM. Without further ado, let’s dive right in! TECHNICAL NOTE: The songs in this movie are mixed in such a way that getting a clean instrumental is pretty much impossible for most of them. In addition, most songs are ensemble songs, so an instrumental w/ backing vocals sounds almost the same as the regular song (making that pointless). Due to this, I will not be uploading any songs from the movie. There _might_ be a few I can get, and I’ll have them up when they are ready. Otherwise, we’ll have to wait to see if an instrumental is posted in an official app or something. Sorry! --Track Specific Comments-- Sci-Twi unleashes the magic, which quickly engulfs her both physically and emotionally. The score during Twilight’s transformation is actually the same score from the first movie when Sunset transforms into her demon form. Being this scene is pretty much having Twilight be put into the same situation that Sunset was in the first movie when she transformed, this is a really awesome touch score-wise. A little bit of Sci-Twi’s motif is used in the background on strings this time as well. (Watch in 1080p!) DOWNLOAD: MP3 (320 kbps): http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1h6g288588ttjz7/Midnight_Sparkle.mp3 AAC (320 kbps): http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xn5aw11wcw0w3aw/Midnight_Sparkle.m4a Apple Lossless (ALAC): http://www.mediafire.com/listen/isz0jn0r0aim62s/Midnight_Sparkle.m4a FLAC: http://www.mediafire.com/download/j7nm9lavkh6s5kx/Midnight_Sparkle.flac ----) Download all Songs/BGM from Friendship Games: https://www.mediafire.com/folder/ia3b1mlb5tlal/My_Little_Pony_-_Equestria_Girls_-_Friendship_Games For a playlist with all of the Songs/BGM and songs from Friendship Games in order: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLM9sv7wkNb94wRugX53LJm0aLAT5M-Ywh Music By: William Anderson Additional Music & Orchestrations: Kelly Davidson & Matthew Sorensen Support the show by purchasing the movie on Bluray/DVD, or on iTunes! Categoría:Vídeos